Hopeless
by Hoshi Hikaru Satina
Summary: A girl of Gohan's past is in Highschool, But is Videl taking this to new hights for find out Gohan's Race? Or Is Sala going to finish off her father's wishes? *hehe I got my fight!*
1. The Skipper Returns

{Disclamer: Me own Dragon Ball Z? I wish... I own Fallon and Sala (short for Salanaza). Other than that.. I only wish...}  
{Key: [Thought] ~Telepathy / Bound~ }  
  
Satina: Well here's another fucked up story, I only hope I'll keep adding on..  
  
Bardock: You will  
  
Satina: Thankies *hugs Bardock.. Suffocates him*  
  
Bardock: Sa-chan you're chocking me *heaves*  
  
Satina: Oops... *lets go* on with the little story!  
  
(Hopeless)  
(The Skipper Returns)  
  
The usual halls at Orange Star High School, aka OSHS. were crowded with students trying to get to their homeroom. A girl with Black and Red hair walked to her locker, not noticing the 'new' student and his company. Fideling with her lock she managed to open it, graped her black and blue messenger bag. She put on her headphnes and skiped to track 05 which was Good Charlotte's song 'Motivation Proclamation'. The guy who was next to hear, heard the something, and turned around to look at her. He turned around and looked at the person he was talking to.   
  
"Videl, who's that?" He asked, [damn, that girl is going to go deaf with he music on so loud.]he thought  
  
"Gohan, do worry about her, Her and her friends, skip, do drugs, you know they're the outkast of the school." Videl stated  
  
"You know Videl, just because I have the music on full blast, doesn't mean I can't hear you perfectly fine. And people wonder why I ditch school so much" The girl rolled her eyes and headed into the classroom.  
  
Videl making sure she the other girl was out of hearing range started on with her conversation agian. "She's kinda like you I guess. There was a rumor about her about Flying to school in the begining of the year. It kinda faded off. I dunno how she could hear with her headphones that loud though. She's known to be doing heroine and pot, but I wouldn't know. I don't deal with the drugs bust..."  
  
Gohan interuped her before she could  
finish her sentence. "I know her, I just don't know where..."  
  
"No you don't. She's like the Freak from Hell. How the fuck would you know her? I think you might be going crazy.."  
  
Gohan interupted her agian "Her name is Salanza right?"  
  
Videl blinked twice, looking kinda shocked but she knew that doubting Gohan would be a stupid thing to do. "I guess, she haven't be here for a long time, I almost forgot her name. On the roll-call her name is Sala"  
  
"I knew it. Sala is what her dad used to call her.."Gohan fell silent [she probally was sent her by her dad to help retreat to safety from Frieza's empire, damn i wonder how she cooped with the death of Raditz and the tourchers of Freiza.] Gohan shuddered. Videl coked an eyebrow, and little annoyed that Gohan wasn't finishing the sentence.  
  
"Gohan, what are you thinking about? Finish your damn sentance." She was getting hightly annoyed.  
  
"Let's go to class Videl. We're going to be late." With that they went to their homeroom. To Gohan's amazement, Sala was in the same class. We was talking to a girl with darkblue hair and gray eyes. Gohan took his usual seat and then.. the Bell rang.  
  
"Eraza, Sala's back. I wonder if she'll beat up our teacher agian." a long blond hair guy said.   
"Probally Sharpner, She always manage to get out of class someway or another, I'm almost surprised to know that Gohan knows her."  
  
"Gohan? he's here?" Sala said hearing the name. looking towards Sharpner, Eraza and Videl, there was a guy, black gravity defing hair, looking at Videl. Sala stood up, with headphones listing to track 10 {just to let you know, I'm listing to the same CD as Sala okay. but I have no idea what the same of the song or band} walked towards Gohan and his little group. She managed to reach them. "Hello Gohan..." She said barely about a whisper.  
  
Gohan smiled alittle. "Hey Sala, Long time, no see eh? are you okay?...about everything?" he asked.  
  
"If you're talking about my dad, He's probally in hell, If you're talking about Freiza, No. I keep having nightmares about Vegeta, About my dad, About everything. If you're talking about recently, I guess." She smiled. "But I gotta say, You're an awesome fighter. You managed to save us, and yet you're still in one piece. I still can't believe it, YOU'RE HERE!" She huged Gohan and managed to have a tear fall down her cheek. Gohan smiled brightly.  
  
"It's okay cos, It's alright" He manged to say. Videl looked pissed that Sala was hugging her Guy!   
  
"Get's you're paws off of him Slut! why don't you go back to Juvi." Yelled Videl. Gohan and Sala laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's all yours, but how dare you ruin my moment!" said Sala almost yelling, while rubbing her right ear, Gohan was doing the same.  
  
"Don't worry Videl, she's my Cousin."  
  
"Yup" Sala said, a little pissed  
  
"You two are related? I didn't know you had other family, which side, Mom or Dad?  
  
"Dad. Videl, His dad is my Uncle. if you didn't know. Yes I am so don't ask."  
  
"Half or Full?" asked Videl  
  
Gohan managed to answer this question. "She's full blooded Videl" than he turned to Sala "Can you go super?"  
  
"Yeah, I know you can, I saw your fight aginist Ce.."but was cut off with Gohan's hand clasped over her mouth. the whole class was looking at the two. Gohan released his hand from over her mouth. Both of them gave the famous Son Grin™ "Anyways, what happened to ah what's it's name..." She was trying to think of the name Gohan gave to his tail  
  
"Mr. Fuzzy?" answered Gohan he looked sad for a moment "He got choped off. I can't believed you remimbered that.."   
  
"yeah well, Jocabeth got choped off too. I was mad too, but Mum said that I shouldn't be the only 'human' to have one. but I kept arguring with her, and what happens, she shot it off, damn it hurt like hell too. what about you?"  
  
"Piccolo, he said that I almost killed him so he pulled it off. It felt funny trying to walk without it. Man i want it back, since there's no more moon, yeah know I miss it" he laughed a little.  
  
"Me too, damn that moon, but since Cell blew it up.. It was Cell right? but anyways, I was thinking about usuing the DBs to wish back my dad and my tail..."  
  
"you're dad? he was the one who kiddnaped me and threw me in the arms of Freiza. Also not to mention trew you in too."  
  
"Yeah well.. I was under Freiza's rule longer than you! if you remimber correctly, You said You'll save me and NEVER DID! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT'S NOT WORST THAT BEING UNDER FREIZA! YOU ONLY HIS RULE FOR A FUCKING DAY! I WAS UNDER FUCKING RULE FOR OVER 5 YEARS GO-HAN! I'M SICK OF LIES! MY DAD SAID HE'D BE BACK TO HELP US.." Sala started to cry.. Tears started streaming down her face "KAKKAROT killed him.. he wasn't a bad person Gohan, he never was.. he was only following orders from Vegeta and Freiza... Did you know the Freiza raped almost every girl on board? did you know that I was victum?" She waited for an answer from him. " I didn't think so." She said quietly.   
  
"I'm so sorry Sal, I didn't know... I'm so sorry, how's you're mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She's dying due to the fact my dad's dead. The bound has been broken for 14 years. unlike your mums, 7. How's Goten?"  
  
Gohan stifen up..[How did she know about Goten? ahh this is confusing.]"He's great. He was happy to see his dad for the first time."  
  
"Go Figure... It was good to meet your dad agian too. Kakkarot was really happy to see me alive. Even thou he likes his other name better, Kakkarot is easier to say" Sala giggled "even if it makes me hungry." Gohan joined her.  
  
"I know what you mean..." He said  
~Yep but Go figured, it's only because We're Saiya-Jin. Gashi mo Huishu~ {Gashi mo Huishu means It's in our blood ; Remimber I have no idea what Saiyans language sounds like, but I think it's close enough}  
  
"Kiomoush wishu Ishi?" {ahhhhh okay now vebal conversation in Saiya-Jin, How come you're in my Head}  
  
"Oops Sorry Gohan, I didn't know the bound was still there. That's soo cool, We're still bounded."  
  
"What's up with you two? Speaking a Total different language, Who's Freiza? What's a Bound? Why are you two cousins, What's a supeR? What's GOING ON!" Videl was getting lost with the two conversation, and plus she hated when she was left out. [I'm the daughter of the man who defeated Cell, and This hussy is getting me pissed off, acting like she knew Gohan for a fucking long time.. grr]  
  
"Ahh, Gohan? She doesn't know? and You're almost at bounding stages?"  
  
"Sorry Sal, I didn't think it was important." Sala's jaw hit the floor. "Sorry Videl I'll tell you everything later."  
  
"I know you know that We are Saiya-Jins right? I mean asked earlier if I was the same. SO i guess... you're okay."  
  
Right than the Teacher for English came in. Sala ran to her usual seat next to her friend.  
  
"Okay Class" He looked around at the class and saw Sala and Her friends in the back. "Aw Hello Sala, Fallon. Nice for you to join us on this special occation. I guess you're because of the.. what is going on today?"  
  
"I'm here because I'm tired of my mum's screaming sir." Said Fallon.  
  
"Right now I'm wishing I was still at home.. My mum is really bad shape. BUT I did meet someone I haven't see since I was 8"  
  
"Oh really Sala who would THAT be?"  
  
"Gohan. If I remimber, I can recall him trying to run away from his mum."  
  
"Salanaza Violet... Why did you HAVE to mention that?" Gohan groned  
  
"Because I can... Oh by the way, I think Goten and Trunks are here." Sala said with a smile  
  
Gohan's head poped up as he felt the Ki's too. "Oh no..." was all Gohan managed to say.  
  
  
I'm seriously Evil.. GUESS WHAT! Now you're going to meet the wrath of SATINA!!!!!!   
  
Next Time of HOPELESS   
Trunks and Goten find Gohan, but Trunks feels another Large Ki in the back, Will Goten reconize Sala or will he be a total pain in the ass for Gohan. 


	2. Double Trouble

{Disclamer: I don't own anything of DBZ only 3 Shrits and Print-outs. But I can only wish... BUT I DO own Fallon and Sala (short for Salanaza). Other than that.. I only wish...}  
{Key: [Thought] ~Telepathy / Bound~ }  
  
Satina: Second Chapter!!! Holy Shit!  
  
Bardock: Congrads.  
  
Satina: Thankies *hugs Bardock and Pastiontly Kisses him*  
  
Bardock: *Kisses back and Hugs back*  
  
Satina: Oh goody.. I got a Kiss!!!!   
  
  
Last Time on DBH   
  
"Salanaza Violet... Why did you HAVE to mention that?" Gohan groned  
  
"Because I can... Oh by the way, I think Goten and Trunks are here." Sala said with a smile  
  
Gohan's head poped up as he felt the Ki's too. "Oh no..." was all Gohan managed to say.  
  
_____________________________________________  
(Hopeless)  
(Double Trouble)  
"NII-CHAN" a familar Voice rung out in the Hall. the whole class looked out to see two chibis.   
  
"Trunks...Goten...Salanaza..." Gohan said under his breathe. all three paled. For their super acute hearing picked up the anger in his voice. "Salanaza, please join Goten and Trunks please. I got to talk to you three."  
  
"this is NOT good" was what Sala said as she walked down the aile with her ™ Headphones listing to track 13 now.  
  
"what the hell do you three want from me?"  
  
"Mumsaidthatwehavetocomewithyoutodaybecausebulmadidn'twanttowatchustoday." Goten said in one breath.  
  
"Trunks?" Gohan grumbled  
  
"It's true... she didn't want us to miss 'Highschool'"  
  
"Sala, are you okay 'bout the whole incadent between Freiza, you're dad and mom?"  
  
"Hell no. You think I brush it off? I mean yeah my Dad's death was honable. Vegeta and Kakkarot made sure of it. I am still getting over Freiza like you are with Cell. I mean fuck yeah I am pissed, but It's the past, and I can't change it. Vegetasei no longer is there and neither is my father. My mum is dying due to the bound and I wish Kakkarot would come back... Or grandpa." Sala was crying. She hated to think of the past because of the emotion. She was a Full Blooded Killer, and here she is crying.   
  
"It's ok Sala. Don't worry about it. At least you're not like Vegeta. all cold, I mean what you did in the past is the past. I've killed millions too. Here on earth. I killed my own father for crying out loud. You are a brave warrior Salanaza. You are one 8. You are powerful and stronge. But you can't think the past is your fualt."  
  
"Like with Cell? You think Kakkarot's death is your fualt. As I think Grandpa's death is mine. As I think of 7 Planets of destruction is mine. I miss.. I wish I was normal."  
  
"What is Normal? Being Human? Being Saiya-Jin? Being Alive? Being Dead? Nothing is. I'd rather be a whole breed than Half. I wish I was Full Blooded. But I can't help to think that sometimes that Life is just a bumpy ride to hell. But when Hell is there, where do we go? I went to Heaven! I still never got why..."  
  
"I think we need to go inside the classroom. What you think Goten?" Asked Trunks  
  
"I think we need too to." Chriped Goten. The Two chibi's walked inside and gave them their notes to the teacher.  
  
"Awe we have two new Students, Meet Trunks Briefs and Goten Son. choose you're own seats"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I HAVEN'T FELT YOU'RE PAIN SALANAZA!! I DID TOO!" A male voice yelled loud enough for the rest of the class could hear.  
  
"YEAH WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T FORCED TO LIE ABOUT YOU DEFEATING CELL! YEAH YOU LET THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE TAKE YOU'RE CREDIT ALL BECAUSE YOU WENT INTO DEPRESSTION! YEAH... AT LEAST YOU KNEW YOUR DAD! AT LEAST YOU GO TO PLAY WITH HIM, AT LEAST YOU GOT TO..."  
  
"WELL I WAS ALSO IN THE SITUATION SALA! I WAS ALSO THERE WHEN YOUR DAD DIED! I REMIMBER HIS FACE CLEARLY! I REMIMBER HIS SCREAMS, I REMIMBER HIM SAYING GOODBYE, I REMIMBER HIS TEARS! I REMIMBER SALANAZA, I REMIMBER..."  
  
"I know... I know... but I think we should go back inside..."  
  
"no. I'm not done. let's just pretend that this never happened. alright?"  
  
"deal." the two walked inside the room, Trunks and Goten were wide eyed, so was the rest of the class to see two super saiya-jins to walk inside the room.  
  
"Gohan... You're a Super Saiyan, Power down. and You're a Saiyan too? Cool!" Goten Chriped.  
  
"oops..."the two managed to say before powering down.  
  
"Wow... two Goldfighters" a Girl yelled from the back of the room. Fallon just smirked and started to powerup a little. Trunks snapped his head back towards the back of the room and focased upon Fallon.  
  
[Strange... If I think there's another Saiyan in this room. and I think it's that girl backthere. smriking...] Trunks keep looking at her. [yup, she's Saiyan. But Dad said that Goku and Him were the only fullblooded Saiyans alive, yet in this very room there are Two females. Ahh this is confusing.]  
  
"Hey Gohan, Hey..ahh.. I forgot your name, but Hi!" Goten Chriped agian {just to tell you, Goten chrips alot}  
  
"Hi Goten. The name Sala if you can remimber. Or call my cuz, that's what Gohan seems to be calling me." Sala said with a smile  
  
"Okay Cuz!" chriped Goten  
  
~Goten, The girl back there in darkblue hair, I think she might be a saiyan, wanna check it out?~  
  
~Okay Trunks, but.. holy shit, she has a high ki level.. beyond human.~  
  
~My point.. let's check it out~  
  
and with that The TWO CHIBIS left  
  
  
I know I'm evil, but I'm hungry and I think I ate all the food in this house. but I shall return with Chapter 3 sometime sooner or later.  
  
*********************************************  
  
READ AND REVEIW PLEASE! 


	3. Another Saiyan?

{Disclamer : I don't own DBZ nor do I own First Time by Finger Eleven *bows* I acually gave credit to F.E. This will be one of Three chapters of Song Chapters. Good to understand? Good... BUT i do own Kyla, Fallon, and Sala *short for Salanaza*}  
{Key: [Thoughts] ~Bound/Telephy~}  
  
****LAST TIME ON DBH******  
  
[Strange... If I think there's another Saiyan in this room. and I think it's that girl backthere. smriking...] Trunks keep looking at her. [yup, she's Saiyan. But Dad said that Goku and Him were the only fullblooded Saiyans alive, yet in this very room there are Two females. Ahh this is confusing.]  
  
"Hey Gohan, Hey..ahh.. I forgot your name, but Hi!" Goten Chriped agian {just to tell you, Goten chrips alot}  
  
"Hi Goten. The name Sala if you can remimber. Or call my cuz, that's what Gohan seems to be calling me." Sala said with a smile  
  
"Okay Cuz!" chriped Goten  
  
~Goten, The girl back there in darkblue hair, I think she might be a saiyan, wanna check it out?~  
  
~Okay Trunks, but.. holy shit, she has a high ki level.. beyond human.~  
  
~My point.. let's check it out~  
  
and with that The TWO CHIBIS left  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
(Hopeless)  
(Another Saiyan?)  
  
Goten and Trunks, usuing Ki locaters locked on the high ki but it didn't end towards the girl they thought it would go to. Goten ended up on the last row where a blond hair, whore look alike were and Trunks ended up at a blue haired girl that sat next to Sala [This is seriously odd, unless everyone in this room is saiyan, which I doubt. Only if, hum...] Trunks scaned the room agian and found the Ki disapered [Fuck where did it go] he brought his Ki up alittle, and to his surprise the 2 girls snapped their heads at him [holy shit... there's 3?]  
  
"Trunks..." Goten said in a shaky voice, "There's two... who can sence Ki"  
  
"I know you baka.. I'm the prince of all saiyans, I'm not afraid!" Trunks said in a matter-of-fact voice. The blond looked at him and rised an brow  
  
"I'm suppose to be bowing to you?" she said barely above a whisper  
  
"Nope, My dad is the one you should bow too."  
  
"Is your dad vegeta?" asked the blue haired girl  
  
"yeah..." Trunks was getting a little confused. He found only one strong Ki yet two saiyans were in front of him.. and Gohan's age for crying out loud.  
  
"Hey your Goten right? My name is Kyla. Over ther is Fallon. Why are you on earth?" kyla asked  
  
"My daddy came here when he was a baby, I forget why. but he's saiyan." Goten chriped.  
  
"So you know of Vegetasei than?"  
  
"Yeah my dad talkes about it." Trunks answered  
  
"Intersting.. more Saiya-Jin. My Dad when Freiza came to earth. But thank kami we aren't in his rule anymore." Said Fallon "So Goten who's your dad?"  
  
"His dad's name is Goku, also known a Kakkarot from my dad"   
  
"KAKKAROT!!! REALLY! TOTALLY COOL!" Yelled Kyla. The whole class except Gohan, Sala, and Fallon stared at Kyla like she was crazy. Trunks and Goten snucked back to their chairs.   
  
"Kyla would you like to tell the Class why Carrots are Cool?" Asked the teacher. Kyla slumped into her chair from embarrsement. Fallon and Sala were smriking and Gohan was banging his head agianist the desk. "Gohan, Sala, Trunks, Goten, Fallon, and Kyla please go into the Hall and please tell me why you're all acting rather.. unusual."   
  
"oh shit.." was all you can hear from the 6 Saiyans.  
  
[That's really odd.. the conversation was happing in the back of the room, in whispers. and yet Gohan was giving results that he knew what was going on. probally about his race...]"HIS RACE! THERE'S MORE!?" Videl yelled. now the class was staring at videl.  
  
"Now please tell me why Carrots were so cool, and why were you two in the back of the room?" Pointing towards Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Sir, um.. Kakkarot was.. eh... a Warrior.. still is... eh.. we aren't really alowd to talk about" Stated Trunks, carefully sorting the words to say.  
  
"Nice try kid. Kyla what is so intersting about a carrot." The Teacher asked Kyla  
  
"Well Sensei.. Kakkarot was a brave warrior that was sent to earth by King Vegeta because his power level was barely above 1. 5 years after he was sent to earth and Power Tyrent had gone to Vegetasei and took the planet under his control. But since the Saiya-Jins were so powerful he desided that he could keep the more powerful ones. The ones he desided to keep were Raditz, Prince Vegeta, Scully, Coka, Dasani, and many more. I wasn't alive than. BUT anyways let skip a few decades and here's Gohan, Me, Sala, and Fallon. Gohan was lucky to be born on earth.BUT anyways Radtiz kidnaped Gohan and took him to Freiza where he met Sala.. and Found out that they were Cousins. I was on Aquius, so I have no idea what happened there. But when I came back, Freiza was on earth and I desided not to report back, so I ran away. I bumped into Fallon, and Fallon told me that Kakkarot was on this planet. He killed Freiza the first time. Gohan is Kakkarots son. does this make anysince?" Kyla asked.. more like winded out.  
  
"Um.. You got an overactive imagianation."  
  
"it's true sir. ever bit of it." Gohan said calmly.  
  
"And the frighting thing is.. all off us aren't ever human.. except Gohan, Goten and Trunks. but Their only Half." Fallon said in her Monotone.  
  
"Even odder thing is.. all our pods landed right here in Orange Star city, or *Satan City*"Kyla said in discusted at Satan City.   
  
"I killed Freiza the second time.. before I was born" Trunks chriped happily  
  
Now this got the whole group to looked at Trunks in surprise "How?" everyone said.  
  
"Gohan.. please exsplain.."Trunks said in a professer voice.  
  
"The Trunks that defeated Freiza was from the Future to warn us about Androids 17 and 18. What ended up happing is that Androids 17 & 18 were also being hunted by Cell, he wanted to complete to be Perfect Cell and I got to say.. He became complete and also Killed thousands. Now Future Trunks died fighting Trunks and than became alive, went back to the future to defeat the other 17 and 18 from his time. now am I making since?" Gohan looked at the group. It seems like the Saiyans knew about this but their Teacher looked interstead. [Good now I'll contiue] "But what happened is that Kakkarot also known as Goku Instant Transmissioned to a near by planet and Self Destructed. Than Cell came back, that's where I come in and defeated Cell. Making since?" Gohan looked around to see the whole class at the door listing.   
  
"How did YOU defeat Cell when Mr.Satan did?" asked a green haired kid.  
  
"Simple.. Because My dad didn't defeat Cell. He took Gohan Credit because he wanted to get Laid, and Get money.. makes since?" Videl said pissed off at the kid's question. Shapner looked like he was about to faint, and Eraza was surpised.  
  
"Come on, lets go" Sala grabed Gohans arm and pressed two fingers on her forehead and ITed themselfs out of sight.  
  
"I still don't get how she does that..."Kyla said under her breath.  
  
Gohan and Sala landed in a feild in the 349 montian area.   
  
"I live here..."Gohan managed to say.  
  
"I know, I live here too." Sala said giving her headphones to Gohan. "I want you to listen to a song.. It might bring back memories." She brought out her CD player from her pocket and skiped to track 10. "This song is called "First Time, By Finger Eleven.. You heard of them?" she asked. she saw Gohan's head shake no. "Okay.. here and listen." Gohan put the Headphones on. Sala pressed the Pause button for the song to play.  
I had never thought  
We were hanging on  
But the fall looks very far  
Staring at the ground  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan looked at Sala a little puzzled. she smiled a little.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
What flesh will do to you  
Will do to me too  
Be free and on your own  
It's not that simple  
It's never that simple  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
He closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics. It truely did bring back memories. The accostic, and Depressing sound... It brought him back to the Cell Games.  
------------------------------------------------------------------   
It feels like the first time  
That we'd fallen behind  
And we faltered too far down  
No one could save us  
It feels like the first time  
And we're standing about them  
And no one can touch us  
The worst is over  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The worst isn't over.. It hasn't taken away the pain.. I still don't have my dad back." Gohan said.  
"Yes it is Gohan.. We're in peace." Sala said resuring.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
I could say to you  
A bitter word or two  
There's no stopping now  
Just get it out in the air  
Heard it through the fog  
And hurt by it all  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tears started to fall out of his eyes. He knew he couldn't change the past.. and This song sure did brought that into his head. He opened his eyes to see the Fog started to come in.. [really werid] was all he started to think  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'd take it back today  
But it's out of my hands  
  
It feels like the first time  
That we'd fallen behind  
And we faltered too far down  
No one could save us  
It feels like the first time  
And we're standing about them  
And no one can touch us  
The worst is over  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
[I guess it is over.. for the fact that peace has been here since Cell. but Memories still here.] Gohan thought.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lost in the film again  
All the signs were showing  
Watching a single frame  
When the wind begins  
You're never anywhere  
'Cause you're caught in my   
weather every time  
Feels like the first time  
We'd fallen behind  
No use is the other one to wait  
But I can hold on  
As sure as I'm strong   
Get over the faithful yesterdays  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Sala must feel connected to this song.. I know she has too. I feel like this song is talking about me. I know it's not.]  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
It feels like the first time  
That we'd fallen behind  
And we faltered too far down  
No one could save us  
It feels like the first time  
And we're standing about them  
And no one can touch us  
The worst is over  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan took off the headphones and handed them back to Sala. She smiled at him and huged him.   
  
"Scarry isn't it, To think that song is sing about you, singing to you, and all you can say is damn.. It makes me think of you. Odd isn't it?"  
  
"yeah.." was all Gohan could managed to say.  
  
++Back at OSHS++  
  
"Trunks, Goten.. Were did Sala and Gohan go?" Asked Videl.  
  
"They went towards the mountains. they're just talking..." Trunks said.  
  
  
  
HAHA!!! LIKE IT? THAT WAS FUN! WELL R&R!  
  
next up on DBH.. well there be peace now? something strang is happening, but what is it? who's the new kid? 


	4. New Kid = Evil

Disclamer - I don't own DB/Z/GT nor do I own LiveOn Release and Stabbing Westward. If I owned them would I be writing fanfics?? nah...  
  
=^_^=  
  
LAST TIME ON DBH  
  
"Trunks, Goten.. Were did Sala and Gohan go?" Asked Videl.  
  
"They went towards the mountains. they're just talking..." Trunks said.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hey thanks Sala, Good to see you agian." Gohan said a little shy.  
  
"Yeah It's great to see you also.."She smiled and gave a victory sign "I can't forget this.." She pulled out a neckless with a little x with red and blue stones on it. "Your dad gave this to me, to give to you. I don't know why though. Here." she handed over the x.  
  
"Thanks Sala." He put on the neckless. He smiled and gave her a hug. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hum?" she grunted.  
  
"how come you aren't deaf from the loud volume of your PCD?"  
  
"Easy.. I got it toned out. It sound loud, but it's not." she laughed. Gohan smiled. "Listen I better go back home, I need to see if my mum is okay. I'll speak with you later." Sala started elevating. She flew off in the direction of her home. Gohan glanced at his watch and saw that he still had 15 minutes of class left. |I better get back| thought Gohan and flew towards the school.  
  
"BROTHER!" yelled Goten. It was 5 minutes to fly there and Gohan was there, walking casually in like nothing happened.  
  
"Hey squart" Said Gohan with a smile. "How was school?"  
  
"where did Sala go? I thought she'd be back." Goten said changing the subject.  
  
"Her mum is dying Goten. She'll be back soon"  
  
"Gohan.. Sala's mom is dying?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, okay. Let's get to gym now." Videl smiled. Walking off with Trunks, Goten and Gohan.   
  
"Hello Class We have a new Student today. His name is Aubrey DeStefano. Okay now today we are having a free day. Kyla, Fallon please come to my office. Okay now move out."  
  
Kyla and Fallon looked at each other and went towards the Coach's office. Aubrey looked at Gohan with murderious eyes. |Damnit he's the one? how the fuck do i get him to Sara?| he looked around the rgym and sniffed the air |the teo chibi's over there are also saiya-jins and the two girls who just walked by. fuck, how am i too bring them all to Sara?|  
  
Gohan felt eyes upon him. He glaced over towards the glare to see Aubrey. |Odd, what does he want?| He keep repeating his name inside his mind. |holy.. shit| "Goten, Trunks get Fallon and Kyla now." Goahn said softly but stern. Goten and Trunks looked at him with fear. "I said get Kyla and Fallon now! do I need to ki blast you for you to obay me?"  
  
"No Gohan, we're on it."Trunks floted in ther air and flew into the office. Goten was only a inch behind. Aubrey's head snapped at the large amount of engery coming from the two chibi's. He returned his gaze on Gohan who had his engery rising. Aubrey let his engery flow out as well. Goahn turned into a super Saiya-Jin and Aubrey gave off a large surprsed face.  
  
"You're a super Saiyan aren't ya Gohan. Surprised to see Kakarots Spawns seemed to be powerful." He Looked towards Kyla, Fallon, Trunks and Goten. Goten and Trunks powered up into Supersaiya-jins and Kyla and Fallon powered up as well. "Please, you aren't worth my time whores." Aubrey looked at Gohan once more. "but you are..."  
  
I desided to let you have a c.hanger for once. hell i never give out suspence before.   
  
~~*~~  
New Story  
  
Prince of Darkness  
  
Coming Soon 


	5. fight? where?

this is just a 'thanks' to Eva-X1 Thanks for reading.. and Threating me. lol. On to 'Hopeless'  
  
Disclamer: Okay I own everything! I own DBZ, this Earth, You! You are all my slaves hahaha!  
  
"You're a super Saiyan aren't ya Gohan. Surprised to see Kakarots Spawns seemed to be powerful." He Looked towards Kyla, Fallon, Trunks and Goten. Goten and Trunks powered up into Supersaiya-jins and Kyla and Fallon powered up as well. "Please, you aren't worth my time whores." Aubrey looked at Gohan once more. "but you are Gohan, and Now.. My chance to prove to you, that I'm more powerful than you.. Kakkarots Spawn."  
  
|Great Kakarots Spawn, this guy sounds like Vegeta or what..| Gohan thought.  
  
Aubrey charged in on Gohan, and Gohan blocked the punch. Gohan kicked Aubrey, and landed.. perfectly. Gohan than did a roundhouse kick on Aubrey crashing him into the wall. Aubrey pounced back and powered up into ssj1. Gohan than phased out and landed a perfect blow on Aubery's back and caused a crater in the gym floor. Videl stood silently at the fight.  
  
"damn.. he's..fast?" Videl said in total shock.  
  
"Kyla, you know where Sala is?" Ask Trunks. Kyla nodded. "Go get her, NOW!" Kyla ran and flew out the ceiling sun tile.  
  
"You're weak Aubrey."Gohan growled. Holding Aubry's newest punch.  
  
"If I'm weak, Why are you not hitting perfectly?" Aubrey asked.. more like Mocking Gohan. Gohan than turned into ssj2 and puched Aubrey into the wall agian. Aubrey than stared at Gohan in total shock. "You're.. beyond a super saiya-jin? how is that posiable?"  
  
"easy.. cell." Gohan smriked. Trunks and Fallon stared bewittled at Gohan. Gohan was acually powering up once more.  
  
"holy..shit..." excaped from Trunks mouth. "He's powering up..agian..."  
  
"He can't fucking go over 2! There's no way!" Goten yelled.  
  
Gohan's hair went passed his knees, eyebrows totally vanishing. He looked like gohan..and yet, not.  
  
"Goten, What is happing here." Videl asked.. uncertain.  
  
"He's at level 3? there's no fucking way.." Goten keeps mumbling to himself. Videl looked at shocked at Goten using the F word, but what is going on here.  
  
"Aubrey.. I'm not in the mood to kill, but what the fuck do you want? Why do you want me dead so bad? Is 'cause of Sala? or My father?" Gohan asked calmly. Aubrey still looked in total shock.  
  
"You're a halfbreed. You are not worthy of a Saiya-Jin." Aubrey gasped out.  
  
"Really... and I'm more powerful than you too. Odd don't you think? Halfbreed more powerful than fullbreed. I'd think you should back down. Even Vegeta is afraid to fight me.."  
  
"Yeah fucker, get off our planet. or I'll fucking blow you to bits 3rd class baka." Vegeta Yelled walking into the Gym. Following suit was Kyla, Sala, Goku, Krillin, the whole Z gang. {an/ did i mention that vegeta and goku are all in ss2 forms? and yes goku's still dead.}   
  
"My lord" Aubrey bowed down to Vegeta with the right fist over his heart.  
  
"Well since you Reconized me, Not get off the fucking planet. You aren't worthy!.. and You Brat" pointing to Gohan "I'll need a decent spar aginist you once this conflict is over." Gohan just nodded his head in approval.  
  
"dad? what you doing here?" Gohan asked his father.  
  
"I'm back.. see No halo."  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
I'm stopping right there. Why you ask? Well because I can..  
  
SHIT 9:38 PM?? ACK!!! BETTER GO!! *muhahah I'll write more after 10:00 =^_^=  
  
++++++++++++  
  
I'm being nice.. usually people why do I ask for reveiws.. the only story I'm not acually asking Reveiws on is Prince of Darkness because.. well. I have two copies and It's on my school newspaper lol. But if you Reveiw great! I'm just needing Reveiws to see if these Ideas are good or not. 1} School Edition of Newspapers or 2}FF.net material.   
  
I need Fans you know lol.  
  
Vegeta: Enough babbling Woman, Give me my food!  
  
Satina: Nope. There's a Micowave.. You cook. Plus I'm only 14 I can't Cook!! @_@  
  
Vegeta: Learn Woman, and You're 16! Old enough to be a mother  
  
Satina: Me..a mom? Ack! I can't STAND CHILDREN!! I HATED KIDS WHEN I WAS KIDS! *High Pitch Screams*  
  
Vegeta - *Faint due to eardrum busting pitch*  
  
Satain - *giggles* Did I do that? oops... 


	6. Freak meets Who?

satina: i know that this is a very confusing story. but now i'm getting serious on it. 1) i think it's turning out stupid & humorious than i predected and 2) i need to stop getting high. so this will now become my first plan horror and action. now onto chapter .. what chapter is this now? @_@'  
  
last time on dbh  
  
"dad? what you doing here?" Gohan asked his father.  
  
"I'm back.. see No halo."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the fuck? how come your here? What's going on?" Gohan sounded a little out of place. 'werid, why can't I remimber anything?' He thought as the sudden outburst of amesia takes place.  
  
"Gohan? You okay? you look a little pale." asked Goku, Gohan could see stright anymore and collapsed upon the cold gym floor. Goku took the liberty to give Gohan a cheak-up to only see a quarter sized hole through his shoulder and next to his neck. "oh fuck, Vegeta Get Trunks and Goten out of here. As the same as Videl, Sala and Fallon get the hell out of here. GO NOW!" Sala picked Videl up around her waist, to only watch Goku Instent Transmission himself out of the gym.  
  
"Videl, We need to leave, You ready?" Videl nodded. "Good" and Sala and Videl vanished right when Hercule came up.   
  
"Where's Videl?" The Bulky son of a bitch cried out. {1}  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
{1} I hate Hurcule.. and I will always hate him  
  
I am so sorry it's so short, I promise a longer chapter soon.  
  
  
Ja Ne  
  
***MOI*** 


End file.
